


The Will of Heaven

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Derek, Banter, Christianity, Companionable Snark, Crisis of Faith, Cultural References, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Devotion, Doubt, Drama, Duty, Flirting, Guardian Angels, Horns, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pop Culture, Protective Derek, Protectiveness, Questions, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious Inaccuracies, Sacrilege, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Stiles, Seduction, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Tails, Temptation, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, angel." Stiles crouches next to Derek, smirking. His eyes have a gold-tinged, fiery gleam, and his curving black horns glint in the setting sun. His leathery wings fade into a dark, ashy smoke, which soon disappears, along with his pointed tail. "Watching over your human again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will of Heaven

* * *

 

Derek's perched on the rooftop of Scott's apartment building, looking down at Scott sitting with Allison on the front stairs. Scott is poised on the verge of his first kiss, nervous enough that his palms are sweating, that his heart is pounding. Derek can read each one of Scott's thoughts, his shyness and hesitancy as he leans closer to Allison - and then leans away, unable to gather the courage to make a move.

Derek smiles, a little. He never tires of the Scott Channel.

That's when a telltale flutter disturbs the air behind Derek, and Derek's smile vanishes.

"Hello, angel." Stiles crouches next to Derek, smirking. His eyes have a gold-tinged, fiery gleam, and his curving black horns glint in the setting sun. His leathery wings fade into a dark, ashy smoke, which soon disappears, along with his pointed tail. "Watching over your human again?"

Derek doesn't bother with an answer.

"It's such a thankless job. No perks, no benefits. My job, though - it has  _plenty_ of perks."

"Including irritating guardian angels?" Oh, no. Why didn't Derek stay quiet? He shouldn't respond to Stiles's rude, intrusive comments, but Stiles always pulls a reaction out of him, no matter how desperately Derek tries to be patient, virtuous, tolerant, serene. Stiles is a demon, after all; he exists to corrupt others, and when it comes to Derek, well, he makes it difficult for Derek to be angelic. Very difficult. And once Derek reacts, Stiles gets that  _look_ on his face, that smug, victorious look, that only infuriates Derek further.

Stiles is wearing that expression, now. "Man, that's the best part. Nothing like the smell of moral indignation in the morning."

"It's sunset."

"And you're  _still_  woefully uneducated when it comes to pop culture. Say, why don't you join me for a movie night? I have a place nearby. It's a neat li'l room - or, uh, not-so-neat, given the pizza boxes I should probably chuck sometime this century."

"No."

"But you'd understand Scott much better if you understood movies! And video games! And porn!"

"I wouldn't do something as - as  _indecent_  as - "

"So Scott's indecent when he jacks off to some porn star's tits?"

" _Stiles."_

"Nope. Not buyin' it. Scott's a perfectly normal teenager with perfectly normal hormones, and aren't you supposed to have an appreciation for God's design? He designed folks that way, Derek. He designed them to thirst, to hunger, to  _want_. Ain't nothing wrong with it. And you thinking that there  _is_... That isn't compassion, is it?"

Derek frowns. This is why he dislikes conversations with Stiles, even though he shouldn't be ruffled by  _anything_  enough to dislike it. Stiles tends to makes Derek doubt himself, and doubt, as all angels are taught, comes before a Fall. Just as pride does.

"And anyway, we can't educate you as to the finer things in life anyplace else, 'cause you refuse to rent a living space like a sane person. Although, to be uncharacteristically honest, I'm not renting as much as I'm brainwashing the deluded ol' landlady into believing I'm her long-lost son. Who doesn't have to pay a cent. Ha."

That is... precisely as cruel and petty as Stiles can be. "I'm entrusted with being there for Scott; I can't be far from him."

"Bullshit. Plenty of other guardians don't stick to their wards like glue. Heck, you're tuned into the brat's every thought and bowel movement, aren't you? _And_ you can travel lightyears in a split second. You could be planting geraniums on _Mars_ and still be able to reach Scott in an instant if you felt he needed you."

"I'm still not interested in - "

"What? Growing a personality? A sense of humor? A boner?"

"I will not voluntarily spend time with you."

Stiles grins. "And yet that's exactly what you're doing."

Derek pauses. Blinks. "What?"

"You could've flown to Nepal, if you wanted to. You could've ditched me _ages_ ago."

"But Scott - "

" - doesn't constantly require you to be within hugging distance, dude! Get a mind of your own!"

"I am a servant of the Lord. I am not meant to have a 'mind of my own'."

Stiles shakes his head pityingly. "You poor, pathetic soul. I bet that in your centuries of existence, you haven't even been kissed."

Derek bristles. "That's irrelevant to my position."

"Oooh. Positions. I love talking about positions. How 'bout I teach you about them _and_ about kissing? I've been told my forked tongue takes people to, heh, Heaven. It's long and tricky and so, _so_ clever."

"Stop." Derek flushes. He isn't imagining a demon's _tongue_ , of all the - and to make matters worse, Scott and Allison are gone, and Derek hadn't even noticed them leaving. He reconnects with the continuous stream of information he gets from Scott, and discovers that Scott has returned to his bedroom after his date, where he is - predictably - masturbating. It _isn't_ a perversion. Not when it's done in innocence, like this. Stiles was right about that, but -

But he isn't right about everything else.

"I'm going to stand outside Scott's room," Derek mutters. "To wait for him."

"Wow. You're creepier than _I_ am. At least I stalk you openly, where you can see me. But you... You hang around Scott like some kinda incredibly built, incredibly invisible fairy godmother."

Enough is enough. Derek won't tolerate having his sacred duty toward Scott belittled in this manner.

He turns to depart - but before he can, he's jerked backward by a hand on his shoulder, and Stiles's mouth is just _there_ , on his, slick and searing hot and _wet_. Derek is so stunned by it that he can't even escape, and for those few breathless, burning moments, all Derek feels is the flicker of Stiles's tongue, flame-like, against his own.

Derek struggles free, gasping. He can feel how swollen his lips are and how warm his skin is, heated up from within, prickling with sweat. And he's -

Between his legs, he's -

God help him, he's never felt this human. He's never felt this _dirty_ -

But as an angel, he shouldn't think of being human as dirty.

In that, he has sinned. A greater sin than his body's betrayal of him.

"Don't. Come near me. Again."

But Stiles - who Derek had expected to be mocking, even condescending - is dead serious, unsmiling, his half-lidded eyes glowing like embers. Derek almost flinches, because he hasn't ever been looked at with such _starvation_ , as if he's a rare animal that absolutely must be devoured, some bird of paradise that must be hunted and trampled into the soil, its bright feathers soiled by mud, its throat crushed between slavering jaws.

"You know us demons, angel," Stiles murmurs, quietly. "We aren't very good at following orders."

Derek takes a step back. And another. And another, until he's off the rooftop entirely, until his wings manifest themselves and unfurl to lift him into a cooling breeze.

It's getting late. Scott might... Scott might need Derek's presence, once he sleeps and has nightmares about his father. Derek should be there to comfort him. Derek should be anywhere but here, where a devil seeks to tempt him away from his calling, his purpose, his creed.

 

* * *

**fin.**

(I guess? I might continue this if it strikes my fancy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out [my blog](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
